My story of Kagome and Sesshomaru
by Hop3lessRomantic
Summary: Just a regular, weird story with the pairing of Kagome and Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's Diary

Dear Diary,

Oh, Diary! The most amazing thing but horrifying thing happened to me today. T was trapped into a dark alley by a couple of tough looking guys. I was able to free me from this man's grasp on me, but another grabbed me again. My back was against an alley wall and one of them wasn't happy about me kicking him. They were all advancing on me, but then my knight in shining armor came to save me.

He had on a Naku High uniform like me. He also had the most beautiful golden eyes and silver silky hair I have even ever seen.

He punched two guys straight in the stomach. He kicked another two guys where daylight doesn't shine. He elbowed the one that was holding me. His hold on me loosened and I broke free.

My knight in shining armor grabbed my hand and he led me outside, running from the alley. The guys too injured, didn't follow.

He led me to a safe place and turned saying four words," I'll see you soon." He then left me standing there shocked. Do you think I'll ever see him again?

Kagome

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Where do you think you're going? Useless people like you don't deserve to live," said the most snobby and second most richest person( who is first) at Naku High, Kagura.

Fortunately for Kagura and her friends that the janitors fell asleep while doing their job of sweeping and didn't put away the brooms and mops. Unfortunately for Kagome, they had taken them and started to beat her with them. Another was that her favorite teacher was on vacation and couldn't give the people detention.

The other teachers was just watching as Kagome was getting beaten up. As Kagome's head hit a locker door, you can start to see a little blood ooze out.

"Good job Kagura. When the wench's mom sees this, she'll call the principal and she'll tell on everyone," said Naraku.

"Oh shut up. And you bitch, you will not tell anyone about this incident. Got it? Tell anyone of this and we'll make sure you don't see daylight ever again," Kagura said bitch slapping Kagome's left cheek.

"If she doesn't tell anyone then I guess I will," said a voice coming from a nearby room. It was the boy from yesterday Kagome recognized.

"Oh Sesshomaru! Did you come to take me to your beautiful mansion? I will make sure you've had a good time with me," Kagura said flaunting around Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru does not wish to take a slut to his home. But I will take her home now that you're done with her," Sesshomaru said picking her up easily with his arms.( He has both arms)

"Oh that thing. What are you going to do with her? Turn her into a maid? She probably can't even dust anything. She'll only get dust on herself," Kagura snickered.

"This Sesshomaru needs not tell you why I want her with me," Sesshomaru growled out at her.

"Don't I get to say anything? I just want to go home," Kagome said softly due to the fact of the throbbing pain of her headache.

"You listen to me. You still have to pay me back from yesterday and this will cover your dept," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"I didn't ask you to save me," Kagome said angrily.

"I suppose you wanted to be rapped instead of being still a virgin?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Of course not! But I could have protected myself. I'm not that weak. Anyway why do you want me to come with you," Kagome muttered. She was blushing fiercely from his comment.

"To talk," Sesshomaru answered coolly. Kagome didn't like his answer. Talking can turn into something if the cards weren't played right. She had to get out of this. Or she can skip school and not receive humiliation for a day. She decided to do that.

"Fine! But answer this. What are we going to talk about? We don't even know each other," Kagome pondered.

"We are going to talk about this _situation_," Sesshomaru said getting _very_ impatient with a certain girl.

"But sweetie! Aren't you going to take me to the movies today?" Kagura asked.

"You can go with that son of a bitch," Sesshomaru said smirking as he referred to Naraku. "Kagome, come," Sesshomaru commanded smoothly.

"You can't command me to do anything! I'm not a servant," Kagome lashed out angrily.

"Fine. Stay here and get hurt. Or you can come with me and not get hurt," Sesshomaru said at the edge of his patience.

"I'll come, but I want to tell my friends that I'm leaving," Kagome said.

"You actually have _friends?_" Kagura asked laughing loudly.

"Yes I do and I could have had many friends if it wasn't for you," Kagome spat out before looking for Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Koga.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sango asked. The rest of her friends were already in class.

Kagome nodded slowly. "It's ok. It's just a bit of a headache. A little rest and I'll be fine."

Sesshomaru chose that point to walk over to her and get her to go now. He was being very impatient.

"Let's go wench. I don't have all day," Sesshomaru said coldly.

Kagome put her hands on her hips and shouted at him," my name is not wench. It's Ka-Go-Me! Kagome! And I didn't ask to come to your stupid home."

Sesshomaru lifted her up easily with his claws(he's supposed to be human but let's just say he has claws) and slammed her into nearby lockers. "I thought we were already through this, wench," he snarled at her.

"And I thought we were through about the name calling," Kagome said not backing down a second. "And to think that you were that nice guy that saved me yesterday."

"I'm in a bad mood today. That bitch Kagura has passed the line," Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh, so you're going to take out your anger on me? That's not exactly fair Sesshomaru. At least I call you by your name," Kagome said, muttering the last part.

"Kagome. Why should I call you this? I call people by name only for respect," Sesshomaru retorted.

"When you saved me that showed that you had enough respect in me to save me," Kagome shot back.

Sesshomaru knew that she was correct, but there was no way that he was going to admit that she was right. So he just hn'ed.

Kagome smiled, satisfied that she was correct and Sesshomaru was wrong. She started walking toward the school entrance when she turned around and called," Hey! You have to lead. I have no idea where your house is."

"Kagome, it's not a house. It's a mansion," Sango said.

"Oh Sango. You're still here? The bell rang three minutes ago. You have Katsura-sensei next, don't you? She doesn't like lateness remember," Kagome said brightly.

Sango sweat dropped that they had forgotten her. But she raced of to her next designated class.(lets be mean and make it 5 floors up)

Sesshomaru walked ahead of Kagome to lead the way. When they had reached outside, Sesshomaru whipped out a shiny and up to date cell phone. He speed-dialed someone and stood there waiting.

"Um… Sesshomaru? What are we doing?" Kagome asked timidly.

No more than two seconds had she asked, had a big black sleek limo pull up.

A weird green impish looking guy opened the door for them and Sesshomaru went in with Kagome following him.

"Sesshomaru-sama. Is there anything that this lowly servant Jaken can do?" he asked.

Sesshomaru pretended to ponder about that. "As a matter of fact there is. Drive us back home. Find a new chauffeur and fire yourself."

Kagome giggled at that and Jaken was just plain baffled. "But Master Sesshomaru! I had vowed to always work for the Taisho family," Jaken screeched.

"Jaken, stop your ear breaking shrieks. I will break your stupid little vow. I can hire and fire anyone. Your work in my family is unacceptable," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Who knew that my knight in shining armor from yesterday is a total jerk," Kagome said laughing.

Sesshomaru turned his head sharply to look at her. "I am not a total jerk. I'm not in the mood today. Jaken! Drive swiftly and you might not get fired."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken said determined to not get fired. He speeded up and they got there in less than a minute.

Sesshomaru opened the door for Kagome and started walking toward the huge mansion. But then he turned back and shouted, "Jaken! You are fired!"

Then he started walking toward his mansion again. As they approached it, tons of servants bowed down to show respect.

A woman no older than 20 walked up to him and bowed. Kagome guessed that this was his head servant.

"Aria. Did you finish your duties?" Sesshomaru questioned.

The woman named Aria said," Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

"Good. Prepare a meal for this Sesshomaru and his guest. That will be all," Sesshomaru said pleased that she had finished her humongous amount of duties given to her by Sesshomaru.

Aria bowed one more time and turned to go to the kitchen to prepare various dishes of food for her master and his guest.

After Aria left, Sesshomaru went into the mansion and through lots of hallways. Kagome had a lot of trouble following him. He walked at a quick pace and Kagome was sure to get lost without someone to show her around.

He stopped in front of a large set of wooden doors. They were nicely fashioned and they had a nicely carved large dog on them.

"Wait out here while I change," Sesshomaru said and went inside and locked the door without a word.

Kagome stuck a tongue out at his back. What she didn't know was that Sesshomaru can see through the back of his head(kidding!)

Kagome got bored of waiting after 5 seconds and started to wander around. Of course of sense of direction led her exactly where she wanted: lost. Kagome sighed and started to wander around some more. As she went deeper and deeper through the hallway, it got darker and darker. Suddenly something or someone popped out of a hidden door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Kagome shrieked.

"Eh, what are you doing here Lady Kagome?" Aria asked.

"I'm lost!" she said hanging her head. "But what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchens? I don't think that _Lord_ Sesshomaru would be very happy that you're not doing your job. And don't call me Lady. Kagome or Kags will do fine."

"It's alright. I went to my room to get some ingredients and my secret recipe sheet of…… CHICKEN!(My friend has a major obsession with chicken)

"All right," Kagome said sweat dropping at the woman's enthusiasm. "Um…Aria? How do I get back to the room with the large wooden doors with dogs carved on it?"

"What are you talking about? There are a lot of rooms here with large carved wooden doors that look like dogs," Aria said laughing. Kagome sweat dropped again.

"Alright, just lead me to the entrance," Kagome sighed. Aria laughed and walked slowly to the entrance.

Sesshomaru was at the entrance waiting and he did NOT look happy at all. "Where were you?" he said with a very, very cold gaze.

"Jeez," Kagome said sighing again. "You can freeze hell and back with that look. Calm down. What's there to fret about? I just got lost in a humongous mansion that's practically a maze. It's possible."

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly softened because it was his house and it was his fault for making the house so complicated.

"Oh….. Is Fluffy-sama growing soft?" Aria said teasingly. Aria could get away with it easily because she was working there most of her life.

Sesshomaru growled at her, but Aria just laughed. "Don't you have something else to do besides tease me?" Sesshomaru questioned. "Like cook our lunch?!"

Aria laughed again and walked away to were Kagome assumed was the kitchen. Sesshomaru started walking in the opposite direction.

"We are going to the sitting room to wait and talk," Sesshomaru said not looking back. Kagome sighing, quickly followed to not get lost.

A servant was outside the door waiting. When she Sesshomaru, she swiftly opened the door. The room had a lovely cream colored wall with many elegant furniture.

"Kyai, you may return to your room for now. But bring some orange herbal tea first. I will call when I need you," Sesshomaru said dismissing her. Kyai left the room, closing the door with a snap.

"Now we talk. Why are you always getting beat up by those people. Do not try to lie because I can easily tell if you are," Sesshomaru said royally.

"Well….you see. People there at school don't exactly like me with a few exceptions. With Kagura there in control of almost every student and teacher, it's hard to make a lot of friends. I'm lucky to have Sango there with me all the time," Kagome said brightly and happily.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You're happy because you have friends? Friends can't do anything."

Kagome instantly protested. "Friends can do a lot of things. They help you when you're in a tight spot or when you are sad. You've had friends before haven't you?"

Sesshomaru sighed deeply. He had had a friend when he was little, but later she had moved away for a vacation. But she never came back cause her parents loved it there. They had always played at the park together. He remembered how he used to push her on the swings and she laughed her joyful laugh.

Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru's face softened and cried out happily. "So you do have friends!"

"I never said I didn't," Sesshomaru answered.

"Why don't you like friends if you have some?" Kagome questioned further.

"I don't have friends. She lied to me about going away for a vacation. She stayed there and forgot about me. That's why I only _used _to have friends," Sesshomaru said coldly because she brought up the memories of his used to be friend.

"But… don't you think you judged friends wrong? Maybe that girl was like that, but there are other people in the world who I'm sure would love to be friends with you. And I bet that they would always stay with you forever," Kagome said as if she was an expert at friends, which she wasn't.

"I don't know…. What if I screw up in making a friend? I've never tried making one."

A light bulb shone brightly above Kagome's head. "I have the perfect idea! How about I be your friend? I can have another friend and you can have your first friend," she said brightly and cheerfully.

Sesshomaru's lips started to curl up into a smile. "That's not a bad idea. Let's start over. My name is Sesshomaru Taisho. Nice to meet you," he said sticking out his hand for a handshake.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi(sp?). Nice to meet you too," she said shaking his hand.

Aria walked in announcing that lunch was ready. After they had lunch, Sesshomaru had his new chauffeur, Kashi, drive Kagome home.


	4. AN Important note! Please read!

Dear readers,

I'm sorry to say but I am discontinuing this story. I will try to write another and hopefully better story. Support me will yah?

Hotzsapphire


End file.
